custom_barney_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Barney and the Mini Pop Kids: LIVE on Stage!
Barney and the Mini Pop Kids: LIVE on Stage! is a custom Barney stage show with the Canadian kids singing group and to also promote the Barney & Friends spinoff TV series with the same name. On the DVD, the show was filmed at the Centre in the Square in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada. Plot/Story Barney comes to life in an all new stage show with his Mini Pop Kid friends. Join them at the Mini Pop Kids Clubhouse as they sing your favourite toe-tapping songs from Barney and Friends and the Spinoff because this is one Super-Dee-Duper stage show you do not want to miss! Songs Act 1 # Barney is a Dinosaur/Barney Theme Song (Standard MPK hip hop version version) # If You're Happy and You Know it (Big Surprise and Imagination Island-esque) # We're The Mini Pop Kids (Some parts rewritten) # The D3 Medley (My Yellow Blankey (Live in NYC) , BJ's Song (Live in NYC), I Hear Music Everywhere) # If All the Raindrops (Barney's Birthday Bash/El Pequeno Gran Club (English)) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original/Space Adventures/Hip-Hop/El Pequeno Gran Club (English) (With Sprout Concert sax melody)) # The Clapping Song (Original) # What if You Could Be in the Circus (You Can Be Anything) # The Rainbow Song (Big Surprise rendition) Act 2 # Car Wash (Original Christina Aguliera version) # Colors All Around (Colourful World/Let's Imagine Live!) # Happy Dancin' (Barney's Talent Show) # It's C-Cold Brrr.... (Colourful World) # Rock Like a Monkey (Original) # Just Imagine (Christmas Star version) # Someone to Love You Forever (Barney's Birthday Bash) # Everyone is Special (Musical Castle-esque (With all the lyrics)) # Barney's Mini Pop Medley (The Mini Pop Dance, Dino Dance, It's a Mini Pop Party (Pirate Party Parody)) # I Love You (Standared MPK version: Season 4-6 esque) # I Love You (Brian Mitan Remix) Trivia/Notes * The costumes from the original MPK series are used for the Dino's, but the little Dino's mechanisms work just like or are similar to Barney's, like on the TV series (e.g. Barney's costume is a mixture of the Season 5-6 tail, the Season 4 head, the feet from Season 4, and a mixture of the connected ankles from both Seasons 12 and 13) * The Setting contains elements of Musical Park, Colorful World, and Live in NYC * The dinos' blinking and moving eye mechanisms are similar to Barney's from Barney's Great Adventure, just like in the TV show * The Stage from Big Surprise is used, but almost like the Barney's Biggest Show look, and more Colorful * The Barney Mobile returns with a new design, sharing a resemblance to the Wiggles Movie version of the Big Red Car, but also repainted * The Brian Mitan remix of I Love You is used for the curtain call *Barney's Happy Dancin' outfit is similar to Barney's Talent Show *During the Meet & Greet (no Dino seats, anyone can do it at the lobby), the voice actors voice the dinosaurs live via telephone, and kids can get a free Barney doll similar to the series, as well as a behind-the-scenes pack with the script, the show's DVD, and more *The arrangement for I Love You is similar to Season 4-6, but also similar to Rhyme Time Rhythm